


Jotain aivan muuta

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Suomi | Finnish, Toteutumaton seksuaalinen jännite, Unresolved Sexual Tension, flirttailua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Hänen ei todellakaan pitäisi ajatella puoligalroja millään tavoin viettelevinä, saati sitten seksikkäinä.





	Jotain aivan muuta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Else Entirely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561735) by [legendaryroar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar). 



> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Tämä ficci on käännös. Alkuperäinen on kirjoitettu Kovanonnenlehmä-haasteeseen, joka on [FinFanFun-foorumille](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php) luomani rarepari-haaste. Linkki alkuperäiseen tuossa yllä, siitä kiitos [legendary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingthewrongtale/pseuds/legendaryroar) <3 joka avusti haasteen loppuunviemisessä, kun porukkaa tipahteli pois oikein urakalla! :P
> 
> Korostan vielä, että tämä on käännös, alkuperäiseen on linkki tuossa ylempänä!
> 
> Kiitokset käännöksen betailusta jälleen kerran Jollelle <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja. En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!
> 
> * * *

"Vittu", Allura kirosi hiljaa ja puraisi sitten alahuultaan estääkseen itseään sanomasta enempää. Keith oli oikeassa. Ihmisten käyttämä kirosana tuntui voimakkaammalta kuin kvisnak. Se soveltui erityisen hyvin tilanteeseen hänen tuijottaessaan notkeaa puoligalraa, joka nojaili miltei viettelevästi pöydänkulmaan. Hänen ei todellakaan pitäisi ajatella puoligalroja millään tavoin viettelevinä, saati sitten seksikkäinä. Varsinkaan tätä yksilöä.

Acxan korvat värähtivät. Aivan kuin hän olisi kuullut Alluran puhuvan. Hän käänsi katseensa Lotorista ja Shirosta Alluraan, ja hänen suupielensä kaartuivat omahyväiseen virneeseen.

Siinä ei enää ollut mitään 'miltei' viettelevää. Allura puraisi huultaan kovemmin. Hän käänsi huomionsa takaisin Lotoriin ja Shiroon koettaen kuulla, mistä he keskustelivat. Välimatkaa oli liian paljon, mutta Allura tiesi, että jos hän muokkaisi korviaan _juuri tietyllä tavalla_ , hän kuulisi puheen ilman, että kukaan huomaisi hänen kuuntelevan.

Vaikka hän muutoksen jälkeen kuulikin sanat kirkkaasti, hän ei kyennyt keskittymään niihin. Hänen mielensä askarteli edelleen asioissa, joihin hän ei uskaltanut vilkaistakaan. Tämäkö oli Lotorin ex-kenraalien strategia? Flirttailun kautta osaksi koalitiota? Eikä kukaan kohta muistaisi, kuinka he olivat väliaikaisesti olleet Haggarin puolella.

Köyhä strategia. Kaikki kenraalit olivat osittain galroja, jotkut enemmän kuin toiset. Moinen temppu ei onnistuisi edes nyt, vaikka Keith ja Lotor olivatkin todistaneet, etteivät kaikki galrat olleet pahoja.

"Käytitkö juuri ihmisten kirosanaa?"

Allura säikähti niin pahoin, että puraisi huulensa ihon rikki. Acxa oli liukunut äänettä pöydänkulmalta lähemmäs ja päästi nyt oudon äänen, jotain maiskauksen ja tuhahduksen välimaastosta. Pidge päästi joskus samanlaisia ääniä, joskaan Pidgen suusta kuultuna se ei vaikuttanut Alluraan aivan näin...

"Näinkö te treenaatte? Satuttamalla itse? Kipuko tekee vahvemmaksi?" Acxa kysyi pyyhkäisten peukalollaan Alluran alahuulta. Hän näytti veritahraa sormenpäässään.

"Anteeksi mitä?" Allura kysyi aivan liian hengästyneenä. "Eikö kukaan ole kertonut, kuinka töykeää on koskettaa muita kuin liittolaisiaan? Eikö teistä kukaan ole kykeneväinen säädyllisyyteen?"

Acxaa hänen sanansa vaikuttivat lähinnä huvittavan.

"Emme ole liittolaisia _vielä_ ", hän sanoi ääni madaltuen miltei kehräykseksi. "Tarkoitatko, että kun meistä tulee liittolaisia, voin koskea sinua tuosta noin vain?"

Allura hämmentyi niin, ettei osannut heti vastata. Kuinka tämä galra (puoligalra, hän muistutti itseään) uskalsi flirttailla hänen kanssaan? Eikö tämä ymmärtänyt, kuka hän oli? Kuinka hän yhdellä sanalla voisi varmasti karkottaa maineensa ryvettäneet kenraalit pois Leijonalinnasta. Hän saattaisi jopa saada Lotorin ottamaan heidät vangikseen. Kenraalit olivat pettäneet Lotorin, ja vaikka heistä saattaisikin olla hyötyä sodassa, Lotor tuskin uhraisi liittolaisuutta Alluran ja Voltronin paladiinien kanssa luopioalamaistensa vuoksi.

"Kuljet vaarallisilla vesillä, _galra_ ", Allura sanoi vakavalla äänellä. "Älä unohda, kuka täällä hallitsee."

"Tiedän täsmälleen, kenellä täällä on suurin valta", Acxa sanoi. "Miksi oikein luulet, että matelen juuri sinun edessäsi?"

Allura tuhahti ääneen. Ja soimasi sitten itseään. Moinen epämiellyttävä ja ala-arvoinen äännähdys tuskin vahvisti hänen yliotettaan.

"Kutsutko tätä mateluksi? Et tiedä, mitä mateleminen edes tarkoittaa. Lotor on selvästi hemmotellut teidät piloille", Allura hymähti. "Olet vallan järjetön kuvitellessasi, että voit noin helposti muuttaa mieleni."

Jälleen Acxa vaikutti huvittuneelta. Hän nojautui niin lähelle, että heidän vartalonsa hipoivat toisiaan.

"Et ole vielä nähnyt minun matelevan. Tarkistin vain, millaisen vastaanoton se saisi", Acxa kehräsi. "Haluaisitko nähdä minun nöyristelevän? Nähdä galran taipuneena tahtoosi?" Acxan käsi sipaisi Alluran kylkeä jättäen jälkeensä väristyksiä. "Ehkäpä sen jälkeen opetan, millä eri tavoin _prinsessaa_ voi hemmotella. Hoivaisin mielelläni sinua, olet niin kaunis ja voimakas."

" _Acxa!_ "

Acxa sävähti taemmas, ja heidän välilleen latautunut jännite laukesi kuin salamaniskusta. Molemmat kääntyivät katsomaan Lotoria, joka tuijotti takaisin synkein ilmein. Acxa vetäytyi takaisin pöydänreunalle sanomatta sanaakaan. Lotor tuijotti tätä tiiviisti hetken, mutta käänsi sitten huomionsa Alluraan.

Aivan kuin Lotor olisi tarkistanut, oliko hän kunnossa.

Allura ryhdistäytyi ja veti kasvoilleen ylimielisen ilmeen, kohotti vielä leukaansakin. Vaikka kenraalien hyväksyminen heidän joukkoonsa olikin ollut Lotorin päätös, Allura ei epäröisi hetkeäkään, ennen kuin avaisi sanaisen arkkunsa. Häntä harmitti suunnattomasti, kuinka Lotor neuvotteli Shiron eikä hänen kanssaan. Mutta he kaksi olivat olleet oudon läheisiä Kral Zeralta lähtien, eikä ollut järkevää riskeerata tuoretta rauhaa tunkemalla neuvotteluihin mukaan.

Lotor ilmeisesti löysi vastauksensa Alluran kasvoilta, sillä hän kääntyi jälleen Shiron puoleen jatkaakseen keskustelua. Allura muisti jälleen niin muiden kenraalien kuin paladiinienkin läsnäolon. Raivostuttavaa, kuinka helposti hän oli unohtanut, etteivät he olleet Acxan kanssa kahden. Allura katseli ympärilleen, mutta kukaan ei vaikuttanut kiinnittävän erityistä huomiota heihin.

Suoristettuaan selkäänsä vielä entisestään Allura kääntyi jälleen Acxan puoleen.

Acxa tuijotti takaisin ja iski sitten silmää. Alluran ilme mutristui synkeämmäksi, mutta hänen vartalonsa lämpeni reagoiden silmäniskuun päinvastaisella tavalla. Oliko hän todellakin kiinnostunut galrasta? Anteeksiantamatonta. Tällaista hän ei voinut itseltään sietää, huolimatta siitä, että oli yrittänyt avartaa mieltään tutustuttuaan paremmin Keithiin ja Lotoriin.

Mieltään ei ollut hyvä avartaa liikaa.

Jälleen kerran Acxa huvittui hänen ilmeestään ja kohotti peukalonsa huulilleen livauttaen sen suuhunsa. Allura ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Hän muisti kyllä, mihin peukalo oli tahriintunut ja tiesi, että eleen pitäisi ällöttää häntä. Nähdessään Acxan imevän hänen vertaan sormensa päästä, lopuksi vielä puraisevan peukalon pehmeää ihoa, Allura kuitenkin kiihottui entistä enemmän.

Ele oli selkeän intohimoinen. Kenties jopa eloonjäämisvietistä riippumaton.

Se ei ollut nöyristelyä eikä hemmottelua vaan jotain aivan muuta. Ja vaikka hänen järkensä väitti toista, juuri _tuollaista_ käytöstä Allura näkisi mielellään joskus sopivampana hetkenä.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Löydyn myös Tumblerista @giraffvinu


End file.
